onwingsoffirefandomcom-20200215-history
Magnificent
'Magnificen't is a female RainWing and was one of the six former RainWing queens of the Rainforest Kingdom who took turns ruling before and during the events in The Hidden Kingdom. Kinkajou stated that Magnificent's main problem is being forgetful, coupled with being lazy. She makes promises and then never sees them through. This is shown when Mangrove repeatedly asked her to help find Orchid and Magnificent kept forgetting about the requests. She is shown to be lazy and neglectful about the missing RainWings, as she never noticed or cared how many were actually missing. After she found out, she still refused to make any attempt to save them, believing they would come back when they were ready to. She made it clear that she hardly cares about her tribe, and would prefer not to do anything at all involving any work or thought. Appearance Magnificent is as large as Queen Coral1, with green eyes2 that have been described as friendly and a little sleepy-looking. She wears dragonfly-wing flower necklaces and changes her scale colors in order to look very elegant, but during the competition for the RainWing throne, she had purple scales individually tinted gold3 and purple wings4 as well as a single flower crown that was described as looking like a lacy white crown. Personality Queen Magnificent is a forgetful and incredibly lazy dragon. She didn't pay much attention or react to the fact that some of the members of her tribe were being kidnapped and tortured, and when told about it, she treated it nonchalantly. She was shown to rush through listening to the requests of her subjects and always opted for the quickest solution, and whoever carried out the solution would definitely not be her, as she said once, worried that she had to do anything when Glory discussed the captured subjects with her. She is also very vain, adorning herself in flowers and changing her scale colors in order to look elegant. Nevertheless, Magnificent could be ruthless and is willing to play dirty when she wants to. She went to great lengths and cheated in the competition against Glory to keep her title, and was very defensive of her title as queen, even as she neglects the duties that come with the name. Magnificent is shown to be apathetic, not caring about the missing RainWings and not doing anything to help Glory searching for the missing RainWings. Her bitter side also shows when Queen Exquisite tells her sloths that "Auntie Maggie is stressed", and she immediately becomes irritated and snaps at her fellow queen, saying that she doesn't want to be called "Auntie Maggie". Biography The Hidden Kingdom When Glory approached Magnificent with Mangrove about the missing RainWings, Magnificent didn't show any concern for the missing RainWings, and insisted that they were most likely just sleeping somewhere before assigning Glory the task of looking into their whereabouts, likely to shut her up. This led to Glory finding the secret home of the NightWings as well as the captive RainWings. Glory came before Magnificent and told her to rescue the captive members of her tribe, but the queen refused. Magnificent didn't seem to care, saying that they wanted a rest. Enraged, Glory challenged her for the RainWing throne. Surprised but intrigued, Magnificent accepted the challenge. However, according to RainWing tradition, queen-ship would be decided by a tribe skill-based activity instead of a battle to the death. According to Handsome, that was the way they had done it for years. For her challenges, Magnificent chose to compete in five contests in teams. For her team, Magnificent gathered the other RainWing queens, as Glory meant to take the throne from all of them. However, she thought Glory would choose her friends, the Dragonets of Destiny as that would make them fail since these contests revolve around RainWing abilities. Glory, assuming this would happen, chose Kinkajou, Tamarin, Mangrove, and Jambu. Magnificent and Glory competed together in the camouflage contest. Glory found Magnificent disguised as a bunch of bananas in a fruit stand by following the gaze of the crowd. When Glory hid, Magnificent scared Glory's sloth, Silver, into making a beeline for Glory's hiding place, causing Magnificent to win the round. She set up a stash of fruit to help Dazzling win the fruit gathering contest (although Dazzling lost anyway, due to her eating some of the fruits) and had Exquisite's sloths choke Jambu in the treetop race. Despite her cheating, she lost when Queen Grandeur forfeited after learning Glory was the true heir to the RainWing throne when she used her venom to counteract Grandeur's. Quotes "Are you accusing me of something?" - When Glory said that she cheated in the queens' competition. "Someone's been counting? Who has that kind of energy?" - About the missing RainWings. "Maybe I don't want you to have it." ''- To Glory on the subject of the throne. ''"You're new. Aren't you? I like new things". - To Glory “Stop calling me that. I’m nobody’s 'auntie'.'' Certainly not to a bunch of sloths. And this isn’t just for me, you big furhead. It’s your throne too.”'' - To Exquisite Trivia * She is one of five known dragons who have nicknames, the other four being Admiral (Ad), Moonwatcher (Moon), Princess Snowfox (Fox) and Princess Sunny (Beetle). * According to Kinkajou, Magnificent is forgetful and constantly forgets what she promised or what she was supposed to do, though Glory once commented that she thought Magnificent may have been the best of the old RainWing queens. * The RainWing stereotype of being lazy, forgetful, and careless applies to her. * Ex-Queen Magnificent has not been seen again since her appearance in The Hidden Kingdom. * "The Magnificent" is a title sometimes afforded to monarchs and other forms of rulers, fitting as she was one of the former queens of the RainWings. * Despite the common belief that Chameleon is the first RainWing Antagonist, this title actually goes to Magnificent. Category:The Hidden Kingdom Category:The Hidden Kingdom Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:RainWings